parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggsladdin Part 30
Transcript *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Running Clip) *(Tamatoa (Moana) Throws Clip) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Gets Hit Clip): Oof! *(Sword spinning in the floor) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) What Shocked Clip): Aladdin! *(Image of Winnie getting sands all over.png) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Running Clip): Aah! (Grunts) *(Tamatoa (Moana) Clip): Aaahhh! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Running Clip): No! Hang on, Jasmine! *(Image of Tamatoa grabs eggs.png): (Laughing) You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! *(Bloo Evil Clip): Squeeze him, Jafar-- Squeeze him *(Oh (Home) Smacks Clip): Like a... *(Bloo Hits Clip): Awk! *(Image of Tamatoa grabs eggs.png): Without the genie, boy, you're nothing! The genie! *(Oh (Home) Doing Clip) *(Image of Tamatoa grabs eggs.png): The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have! What? He gave you your power, he can take it away! *(Oh (Home) Doing Clip): Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this? *(Image of Tamatoa grabs eggs.png): Face it, Jafar--you're still just second best! You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long! *(Oh (Home) Swimming Clip): The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the ...crab. Tamatoa (Moana): Slave, I make my third wish! *(Oh (Home) Hearing About Wishes Clip): I wish to be *Tamatoa (Moana): An all powerful genie! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Scolds About Wish Clip) *(Image of Winnie more sands.png) *(Oh (Home) Sadness Clip): All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Al. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Scolds About Wish Clip) *(Oh (Home) Sadness Clip): (Wishes) *(Tamatoa (Moana) Shocked Clip): (Gasps) *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie): Yes! Yes! The power! (Laughing) The absolute power! *(Winnie Portley-Rind Says What Done Clip): What have you done? *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Trust Clip): Trust me! *(Dark lamp appears and swirling): The universe *Robert the Terrible (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie): Is mine to command, to control! Not so fast, Jafar! Aren't you *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Stooding Up Clip): Forgetting something? Huh? You wanted to be a genie, you got it! *(Robert the Terrible What Clip): What? *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Stooding Up Clip): And everything that goes with it! *(Robert the Terrible What Clip): No! No! *(Bloo Shocked Get Clip): I'm gettin' out of here! *(Robert the Terrible Drowing Clip): Phenomenal cosmic powers! *(Bloo Getting a Lamp Clip): Come on, you're the genie! I don't want to... I don't! *(Lamp with feathers) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Says Tiny Space Clip): Itty bitty living space. *(Oh (Home) Genius Clip): Al, you little genius, you! *(Roo (Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo) Happy Clip) *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) Back to Normal Clip): Eeh! Oh! Oh. *(Lightning McQueen (Cars 3) Happy Clip) *(Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) Happy Again Clip): Eeh! Eeh-Eeh-Oh-Oh. *(Young Bagheera (The Jungle Cubs) Happy Clip): Meow! *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) (Bagheera Grows Back Clip): Oh. *(Palace Back to Normal with Magic) *(Holding a black lamp): Get your blasted beak out of my face! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Happy Laugh Clip): Oh, shut up, you moron! Don't tell me to sh... *(Oh (Home) Allowed Clip): Allow me. *(Oh (Home) Years and Throws Clip): Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out! Moron! You know? *(Threwing a lamp into the sands): Easy. Shut up! Gallery Winnie getting sands all over.png Tamatoa grabs eggs.png Winnie more sands.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts